The Lost Balance chapters 2 & 3
by lord-draconis
Summary: some of the names and references within are not mine but the rest is, which means, nobody can use them without my expressed permission


**Chapter 2: Present**

**As I look back my old wound that my father gave me is starting to throb with pain but it is tolerable. There are times that even Draconia gets phantom pains and it hurts me every time she has one. Some things are meant to be forgotten but for us the memories are important due to the fact in our families; we are the only ones left. The memories may hurt us but that is what makes us feel alive inside. Even though we will not die we do cherish every moment we have together. I remember a time when Athena and everyone were still alive, when all we could do is live and be happy.**

**As the times grew though the humans are pushing ever more our way to the point where I must create a chasm so wide and deep to keep them out of our lands. By the goddesses might I will protect my lands from these humans who think that the land is theirs for the taking. I look over to see my Queen Draconia come up to me, wanting me to show her my love once again. I always shall love her to the end of time. It is a pact that we made all those many years ago when Draconia was cast into an endless sleep as Malestar fell. I was cursed by my memories of the time taken away from me by the ancients. After taking the ancients within me though my memories slowly came back. As Draconia fell into her endless sleep we vowed that we would love each other till the end of time. "My love how is my beautiful Queen?" I lovingly asked.**

**"Oh, I am fine my lover. I am just remembering times long since past," She lovingly replied.**

**"As am I my love, as am I," I replied," I am remembering our time together before Malestar fell all those long and distant years ago."**

**Draconia walked up and sat on my lap. I held her up and passionately kissed her. "Our bond is of the heart, love is our law," I sweetly stated. She smiled, as she understood the phrase. She leaned over and kissed me like she has never kissed me before. I felt myself go instantly relaxed as she brushed my hair out of my face. I sat there for a moment or so looking into her ever-beautiful eyes. I embraced her; never letting go. I love her so much that if she died I would kill myself in order to be with her in the next life. I released her but she stayed there holding onto me; not wanting to let go either. I gently caressed her entire body with my hands. I starred deeply into her eyes; I suddenly remember wakening up to the worried emerald blue eyes...**

**Chapter 3: Past **

**I suddenly woke up from a horrible nightmare of the city being cursed when I noticed that my leg was bandaged and hurting something terrible. I looked over to see that Draconia had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed. I laid back down and played with her hair with my toes on my good leg. She woke up and I pretended to be asleep. I opened my eyes to have to beautiful emerald blue oceans looking deeply in my eyes. "How are you feeling my love?" She worriedly asked. I seen the worry in her eyes and it nearly broke my heart. "Ok, I guess. What happened?" I asked.**

**"You don't remember?" She asked.**

**I shook my head," No I don't."**

**"Your father brought his entire army and attacked the palace," She reminded me," you killed him in battle and the reason why your leg probably hurts is because he struck you in the leg with his sword. Some how you manage to move fast enough to do your counter-clockwise attack that you perfected. When we found the both of you, you were nearly dead from blood loss and he had a perfect circle carved in his chest. We did however have him buried in the royal family cemetery a few miles from here."**

**I just sat there for a moment as silent as the dead. I laid my head back upon my pillows and Draconia proceeded to follow me. Draconia laid her head upon my chest and thankfully stated, "I thank the goddess that she didn't take you away from me. I prayed four times a day for the last two weeks." It took a minute before everything she told me settled in. "I have been sleeping for the last two weeks?" I asked.**

**"Yes you have and I have been so worried about you more then you think," She told me with relief lacing her voice," I am glad that you woke though."**

**"I am sorry that I worried you so. I truly am but this injury is nothing to me, I was protecting my palace but most of all I was protecting the woman that I love," I apologetically informed her.**

**"It's ok," She simply replied. At that moment the pain in my leg disappeared entirely. I felt completely safe in Draconia's arms and at that moment I never realized how precious life was until I saw the worry in her eyes and felt the embrace that she gave me when laying on the bed. I never want her to worry like that ever again. I will do all that is in my power. I whispered into her ear that I was getting up. Draconia moved as I slid out of bed. I slipped into my armor and limped my way out the bedroom door. I stopped for a second and telepathically asked," My love will you join me?" A minute later Draconia came walking out the bedroom and joined me at my side. I took her arm into mine and went to the main hall. I came up to the captain of my guard and commanded, "gather everyone in the city and have them go to the cynical. Now go." Remuss gave me a respectful nod and ordered the rest of the guard to gather everyone.**

**We proceeded to the cynical and waited for everyone to gather. After a few moments everybody was present. I silenced them before announcing," the attack upon this city will not go unnoticed. I took injury protecting you, my people; I took injury protecting the one that I hold dearest in my heart. We will defend ourselves to whatever end. This city will stand strong against all and any odds. This is my word, it will be done. My people I will sacrifice my own life to protect you; when father brought armies to this city, I grounded and then kill him. If this is not enough then you tell me how I should protect you, my people. I will destroy friend or foe." Everything went quiet, absolutely quiet. I excused everyone and took up my ladies arm. We proceeded to the courtyard; upon entering the courtyard I took notice of the fountain that has been running ever since my father's grandfather had ordered its construction for his queen. I kept it up in hopes that it will bring a light of pure positivistic power to this place but nothing has happened so far. The only thing that has happened is this city has been plunged into a deeper darkness because of the negativity that dwells in the hearts of many a people. As I lounge upon one of the many fallen pillars of old that have since been remade I felt a longing for the peace that my heart so desires. I know that deep in my heart I will have to call upon the allies of old to come to my aid because my father may be dead yes, but his heir, my half brother who's heart is filled with hate as well. He will come to this place with an army bigger then the last. As I hold Draconia close to me and I cannot help but to fell depressed. I am worried about her; I am worried about my people. Now that I think about it; I am worried about everyone except myself. I give my love a kiss trying to clear my mind but it helps not. "My love what do you say we go back to our chambers and just lay in bed holding each other?" I asked.**

**"I would love to do that but first let's bath together," She informed me while having a look of pleasure within her eyes.**

**I let her lead me to our chambers and she called for hot water. A couple of minutes later we were in the bathing tub and relaxing. Draconia slid up onto my lap and planted herself right above my penis. I felt myself go instantly hard and as soon as she felt something slid into her all on it's own she ecstatically stated, "hmmm, feels like someone is wanting attention." Draconia started to slide slowly up and down upon me as we were making love. This is the first time we have made love like this and it was truly amazing. It was like floating in the heavens. As I felt myself preparing to release I felt Draconia release and push me to where I released. I laid back completely relaxed as Draconia laid against me gasping for breath. I turned her face towards mine and gave her a deep yet passionate kiss. **

**The next thing I remember is an urgent pounding upon our chamber door. At that moment I realized that Draconia and I were still in the bathing tub; I then woke my beloved gently. We climbed out of the tub and wrapped ourselves in our wings; I proceeded to the door; I unbolted it and our captain of the guard came bursting through. He stood at attention and announced, "Milord please forgive the intrusion but there is a problem that needs your attention."**

**"Take me to this problem," I announced not bothering to get dressed.**

**The guard nodded and escorted me to the main gates. With my royal guard behind me, I ordered the gates open; there to my disbelief stood my arch nemesis, my half-brother. I called to my sword and it was instantly in my hand. "What are you doing here you traitor," I hissed.**

**"The last time I seen our father he was coming here to destroy you. Where is he?" He lightly asked.**

**"He is dead and that is all that you need to know," I growled in response.**

**"By you, I presume?" He asked.**

**"Your presumptions are correct," I stated through clinched teeth.**

**"I believe you need to leave my territory before something bad happens to you. You are most definitely not welcome here," I truthfully stated while controlling the urge to kill him on the spot.**

**Just then my half-brother turned and walked away. Before heading back to my chambers I ordered two dozen of my best fighters to make sure he is out of my provinces. As they left I proceeded back to my chambers. Upon entering I found Draconia laying on the bed waiting for me. As I was closing the doors to our chamber I unwrapped myself from my wings and headed straight for my beloved. As I lay down next to her I felt her warmth and immediately pulled her close to me. I pulled up the fur blankets and fell asleep looking into her eyes. While I slept I had a dream where my half-brother snuck back into the palace and was standing at the foot of my bed with Draconia's head in his hand. I awoke suddenly and threw my sword straight into the wall. The sword was buried in the wall clear to the hilt. Draconia stirred and sat up looking at the wall. "Bad dream my love?" She lovingly asked while caressing my back.**

**"It was the worst dream I ever had," I stated while burying my face into my hands.**

**"What did you dream about?" She curiously asked.**

**"I dreamt that my half-brother had killed you and he held your head in his hand," I stated nearly crying.**

**"It's ok beloved it was just a dream," She lovingly stated.**

**"I know it seemed so real though," I replied.**

**All of a sudden a dozen of my guard broke through the chamber doors. Draconia instantly covered herself up. "Our apologies Milord when we seen Elizabeth just standing with a jug of wine with a sword through it, I immediately called the guard here," Dranus explained.**

**"The sword went that far through the wall?" I questioned.**

**"Yes Milord, Elizabeth is still standing out there with it afraid to move," He stated while trying to hold back a laugh.**

**"I must see this," I stated while extending my wings to there full length so that I may cover myself with them. After I extended my wings I heard some gasps come from one of the men. I walked to the hallway where, sure enough, Elizabeth was standing there with an empty jug of wine. I walked back into the chambers and pulled the sword out. I heard a crash of the jug hitting the floor and a squeal come from Elizabeth. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat. I peaked my head out and smiled at Elizabeth. I was glad to have her around because no matter what she could put a smile on my face even in the darkest moods. I went back into the chambers after Elizabeth told me that she was going to bring another jug of wine. I walked back over to Draconia and lay next to her once again. I stroked her hair and gently placed a kiss upon her rosy lips. I looked her in the eyes and immediately pulled her close to me; I needed the comfort of someone close.**


End file.
